You Belong With Me
by TrinityBliss
Summary: Story Inspired by You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift


**Story inspired by Taylor Swift's song You belong with me**

**A/N: OMG I LOVE THE SONG IT'S MY FAVORITE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG! and the story isn't exactly like the music video and the evil girlfriend is actually being played by Katie except she didn't cheat on Jax...WHATEVER I just made it while listening to You belong with me which gave me the plot to this story ENJOY!**

Emma Alonso silently sobbed looking at all the horrible instagram posts about her

**THE WORLD'S BIGGEST LOSER: EMMA ALONSO (**_insert a fat person with an Emma head picture_**)**

Emma closed her tabs and closed her laptop. It has been happening for 2 years now and people just won't stop.

(Time skip to school)

Emma walked down the hall while everyone was throwing paper at her. "LOSER!" Someone yelled.

During Math class the P.A. went on and said, "EMMA ALONSO PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE EMMA ALONSO" The whole class went silent because Emma was such a good girl that she never got called to the principal's office.

Emma left the room silently.

When she got to the office a boy who had black hair and a leather jacket on was looking at her and smirking. "EMMA!" Her dad yelled hugging her. "Emma, I want you to show our new student Jax around the school!" Emma protested, "But Dad..." "NOPE! I don't want to hear it you'll do great!" Her dad replied looking through a bunch of files.

Emma showed Jax everywhere but for some reason he never took his eyes off her.

"So...Emma I was wondering if I can sit with you at lunch?" Jax said grinning

Emma smiled and replied, "Sure only my friend Andi sits next to me"

(During Lunch)

Emma and Jax were walking to the Cafeteria when two Panthers came and took Jax's arm.

Emma stuttered, "Hi...Ka...Katie and Hi...Soph..So...Sophie"

Katie pushed Emma to the ground and said, "Loser you don't deserve to talk to this hunk" She looked at Jax and giggled.

Sophie said to Jax, "Emma Alonso is a loser you don't want to be seen with her"

Before Jax can say anything Katie and Sophie dragged him to the Cafeteria and sat down.

Andi walked to Emma and helped her up "You okay Em?" Andi said with concern.

Emma nodded walking in to the Cafeteria. Emma sat down and looked at Jax.

She thought, "Guys like him won't like me because they like girls like the Panthers"

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek while she thought of all the bullying that has happened to her in the past two years.

(After School)

Emma was reading her book on the Boston Massacre and wearing her glasses which she only wears at home.

The doorbell rang and Emma went to get it. Standing in the doorway was Jax who was holding flowers and a card.

Emma opened the card hoping he was asking her out but instead it said: Sorry 'bout all the bullying I got you flowers.

Emma looked up at Jax and faked a smile "Thaaanks" Emma said taking the flowers.

Emma beckoned him inside. They sat down on the couch not saying a word to each other.

Jax looked at Emma who was looking down. He used his finger to bring up her chin.

He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. Emma smiled after they broke apart.

They had a make-out session after the kiss. Jax left the house grinning big.

(The next day)

Emma Alonso wasn't sure if Jax was her boyfriend but she was jumping with joy to talk to him.

They had History together and that was first period.

Emma walked into class scanning the room for Jax and she found him...but he wasn't alone.

Jax was making out Katie and Katie kept going in deeper.

Emma went crazy and yelled, "THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE GONNA DO IN FRONT OF ME AFTER LAST NIGHT?!"

Jax said, "Em, I can explain" "Save it" Emma said storming far away as she can from Jax.

During class Emma's phone vibrated she got a text from Jax..."Well it wouldn't hurt to read it" Emma thought

**Jax: I didn't kiss Katie she kissed me because she wanted to make you jealous because SHE SAW US KISS LAST NIGHT!**

**Emma: Couldn't you just break away?**

**Jax: I couldn't she was clutching my back**

**Emma: Talk to me after class**

**Jax: Meet at my locker**

**Emma: K**

(After Class)

Emma walked to Jax's locker but Katie was there with a smirk on her face

"So you must've heard that Jax and I are together now..." She said

Emma replied, "You aren't"

Katie got defensive and said, "How would you know? You're just a anti-social retard!"

Emma cringed at the name "Retard"

"I'll ask Jax then!" Emma said

Katie giggled and said, "Like you have the guts to talk to him because well you're a shy little brat"

Emma gulped and said, "He told me to meet him at his locker...did he ever ask you?"

Katie said, "Nope"

"Then why are you leaning against his locker? Are you some sort of...Stalker?" Emma said

"Woah" Emma thought "When did I become like this?"

Katie stared at Emma in shock knowing a good girl like Emma wouldn't be so sassy.

Katie stopped leaning on Jax's locker and cleared her throat "What would you know?"

"Stop stalking Jax" Emma said "I know you stalked us last night!"

Emma yelled the last part which caused everyone to look at Katie who was blushing.

"I didn't stalk you guys...I was just look for leaves on your window" Katie said nervously

"Yeah, while you were stalking" Emma said

Jax came and saw Katie right next to his locker.

"Ha!" Katie said "There's my boo right now" She walked over to Jax and started making out with him.

Jax pushed her away and said, "Katie, I said no I'm not gonna be your boo"

Katie looked upset and walked away stomping.

Jax took out a piece of paper out of his locker and unfolded it.

It read: I love you

Emma smiled and hugged him.

She whispered into his ear, "You belong with me"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
